Je te retrouverai, tu me retrouveras
by Sirren
Summary: "Un jeune homme aux traits enfantins et à la moue rieuse, des boucles épaisses tombant en cascade sur le front et les yeux gorgés d'une joie de vivre non-dissimulable...", ce même jeune homme qui hante les rêves de Kurt quotidiennement. Qui est-il donc ?


"La plage était déserte. Il marchait, encore et encore, depuis des heures, sans fin, sans succès. L'étendue de sable était infinie. L'air glacé lui oppressait les poumons, ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau, les vagues rugissaient et l'éclaboussaient en heurtant les rochers. Il s'assit sur l'un deux, exténué, espérant qu'une vague viendrait le faire tomber à la renverse et lui faire oublier la colère et la déception. Il avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'il trouverait quelque chose ici... Quand soudain, il le vit. Là-bas, debout, au milieu de l'étendue, le fixant. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était bien lui, il reconnaîtrait sa silhouette entre milles. Se levant d'un bond et manquant de perdre l'équilibre, il entreprit une course effrénée pour rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait. Il avait l'impression de voler, de filer dans le vent, comme dans un rêve. La distance entre les deux êtres s'amenuisait au fil des secondes. Il put contempler son visage, ses traits parfaits, sa chevelure aux boucles rebelles. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle. Il était presque irréel, comme dans un rêve. Il s'approcha de la silhouette, mais au moment où il tendit la main pour lui caressait la joue, cette dernière s'évanouit, se décomposant en une traînée de sable et allant se mêler à l'étendue infinie de grains, caressant l'air, comme dans un rêve...

- NON !

Kurt se releva d'un bond. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour comprendre qu'il était dans son lit, et que ce n'était en effet qu'un rêve. Son T-Shirt était trempé de sueur et son front dégoulinait. Son compagnon s'était aussi réveillé et le prenait à présent dans les bras pour le calmer, tandis qu'il tremblait de tous les membres de son corps.

- Chut, chut, là, c'est fini. Un mauvais rêve ? Tu veux en parler ?  
>- Oui … non … j'étais juste … ça va aller, c'est passé. Je vais fumer une cigarette.<p>

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et sortit sur la petite terrasse jouxtant la chambre à coucher. Il trouva son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet sur la table basse, là où il les avaient exactement laissés la veille. Il en alluma une, tira une longue bouffée, et s'accouda à la rambarde pour contempler les infinies lumières de la ville. Il avait toujours adoré ces lumières, il avait l'impression de voyager avec chaque petit point, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se cacher au pied de chacun d'eux. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée et sentit son corps se détendre. La cigarette lui faisait du bien. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait arrêter. Il fumait beaucoup trop, et il se détestait d'être dépendant d'une aussi petite chose. Il avait promis à Esteban, son compagnon, d'arrêter bientôt mais chaque jour il repoussait au lendemain. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et repensa à son rêve. Tout était si réel, comme s'il était là. Comme s'il était encore là.

Le bel espagnol, resté dans le lit, essaya de se rendormir, mais sans succès. Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée et vit Kurt perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira et s'adossa à la tête de lit. Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ces rêves ni quoi faire. Même si Kurt tentait bien que mal de le lui cacher et ne lui avait jamais rien raconté, il avait deviné. Il avait trouvé des photos dans les tiroirs, des lettres... Il s'était interdit de les lire au début mais finit par céder devant la fréquence croissante de ces cauchemars qui secouaient son compagnon chaque soir. Il aimait éperdument sa moitié, et voulait comprendre pour l'aider. C'est là le seul motif qui l'avait poussé à rentrer dans son jardin secret. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'existence, en photos, de Blaine, un jeune homme aux traits enfantins et à la moue rieuse, des boucles épaisses tombant en cascade sur le front et les yeux gorgés d'une joie de vivre non-dissimulable. En parcourant les lettres, Esteban découvrit, horrifié, que Blaine était décédé cinq ans plus tôt, bien avant que lui même ne rencontre Kurt, dans un accident de voiture. Il ne voulut pas poursuivre ses lectures plus loin, estimant qu'il avait déjà bien assez violé l'intimité de son ami comme ça. Il était persuadé que tous ces mauvais rêves étaient en rapport avec le défunt, même si Kurt évitait systématiquement de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui répondre quand il lui demandait de quoi il avait rêvé la veille. Esteban se laissa glisser sous la couette tandis que Kurt revenait et refermait la baie vitrée derrière lui.

Il avait peur de se rendormir, une fois revenu sous sa couette. Esteban lui prit la main et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Mais cela n'enleva en rien la peur qui s'était installée au fond de lui. La peur que Blaine revienne et s'évapore de nouveau. Chaque soir, il lui apparaissait en rêve, et chaque soir il disparaissait d'une manière différente. Comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, de lui faire passer un message. Et Kurt n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ces rêves. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais il le sentait au fond de lui-même, il nourrissait cette certitude : Blaine n'était pas mort."


End file.
